


Love Me More

by chiida



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiida/pseuds/chiida
Summary: " 𝙤𝙝 𝙢𝙮 𝙜𝙤𝙙, 𝙞 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙞'𝙢 𝙞𝙣 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 "a story in which the triplets fight for your affection. who will you choose? and who will you hurt?MODERN STAR WARS AU + SLOW UPDATESalso available in wattpad !
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Organa Solo - Relationship, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Matt Organa Solo - Relationship, Matt The Radar Technician/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader, Solo Triplets AU - Relationship, Triplet AU - Relationship, Triplet! Ben x Reader, Triplet! Matt x Reader, Triplet!Ben - Relationship, Triplet!Kylo - Relationship, Triplet!Kylo x Reader, Triplet!Matt - Relationship, ben organa solo - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Love Me More

Kylo always felt out of place in his family

Ben’s the charming one, Matt’s the smart one and Kylo’s just Kylo

With their parents both being famous and influential, they were barely at home.

Though, when they are home. Han spends time with Ben and Leia with Matt, Kylo’s always left alone

When Kylo was younger, he would try to spend time with his parents but they always brushed him off

_“I’m sorry, Ky but Dad’s too busy“  
_

_  
“But i’m leaving today, Kylo, I promise i’ll do it the next time I come home”_

It was a never ending cycle. It’s like he didn’t even exist to his parents, it’s like he wasn’t even their child. His brothers have been trying too, they keep on telling their parents that they should spend time with Kylo instead, but what they were saying fell on deaf ears. By the time Kylo was 8, he just gave up. 

Kylo would ignore his parents and act like they didn’t exist. When they tried talking to him, he would just walk past them without a word. Han and Leia tried so hard to reconnect with Kylo but it was already too late. Kylo started to lose his love for them. 

and Kylo, he's just Kylo. he’s just known as the middle Solo triplet, he’s known as the weird loner one, even if Kylo’s just as smart and charming as his brothers. He's always the shadow.

and Kylo, poor Kylo

He would be lying if he said that didn’t affect him even the slightest bit but he always kept a strong facade, even if he cries himself to sleep most days, even if he dreads looking at himself at the mirror, even if sometimes he wishes he didn't exist

oh, the many times Kylo cried thinking he wasn’t enough, for his parents, for his brothers, for everyone

Kylo has never felt love and adoration from anyone, He always thought that he was undeserving of love and happiness, that he was cursed to be sad, lonely and miserable his whole life

until you came along

You who accidentally bumped into his chest when you were in a hurry trying to get to class

_“Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god, i’m so sorry !! I just got here and I don’t know where to go and I’m just so confused and i woke up late b-“_

Kylo thanks the Gods every day for your clumsiness and dumbassery

If you didn’t bump into him during your first day of school, Kylo would’ve lost all hope in life

but in you came, bringing love and happiness into his world

Kylo didn’t want to be enough for his family anymore,He just wanted to be enough for you

The day after he first met you, you two became lab partners. At first, Kylo thought you were annoying but the more time he spent with you, the more he got fond of you and your (questionable) personality and then, just like that- Kylo was in love with you. When the semester ended and you were paired off with other people, Kylo expected you to forget about him but you didn't. You spent time with him everyday and you still hung out with him and soon enough, you two became inseparable. 

_“Kyloo, i’m bored” You groaned while flopping on his lap, throwing your phone on his bed_

_“Read a book then” Kylo replied, not even looking up from his phone_

_“But I’ve already read all your books, Ky”  
You flipped and pulled lightly at his shirt, trying to get him to notice you_

_Kylo looked down at you and he swears he felt his heart backflip with how adorable you were._

_“Then reread them”_

_“I’ve already reread them!”_

_“Okay ugh okay, wanna go downstairs and eat ramen? they shouldn’t be home yet” Kylo put down his phone next to him and began stroking your hair_

_“Ugh, too much effort” You groaned once again, digging your face into his thigh_

_“Then what do you want to do?” Kylo grumbled and started scrolling through his phone again_

_“Pay attention to meeeee”_

_“I am”_

_“No, you’re not” Kylo can almost see your pout_

_“Yes, I am”_

_“Apparently, I’m a phone now”_

_“Ugh, fine- i’m now paying attention to you” He turned his phone off and stared at your pretty (e/c) eyes_

_“Great! now what do we do?” you gave him a toothy grin and Kylo gave you a small smile back_

_“Want me to turn TV and rewatch the whole Harry Potter series for the nth time?”_

_“I like the way you think” you said, sitting up and stretching, Kylo chuckling at your messy hair_

_"What are you laughing at, Solo?"_

_"Nothing, simba"_

__

After meeting you, Kylo rarely cried himself to sleep again, he began to smile a lot, Kylo was happier  
so much so that his family has taken notice

__

Kylo fell for you faster than he had hoped, but what he didn't know was,  
he wasn’t the only one who fell for you

__

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody !! i hope you guys liked this, i’m also very sorry for my shitty writing. This chapter has yet to be edited.
> 
> feedback is really really appreciated !


End file.
